Endless Road
by missheartilly
Summary: This is a story for those of you who can't get enough of the romance of Tidus and Yuna. The adventure continues as they overcome obstacles and discover the love they have for each other while traveling through Spira once more.
1. An Eternal Calm

**Endless Road**

a Final Fantasy X-2 Fanfiction by Bobbi-chan

**Summary: **I figured I would write this because it is very hard to find any really good Tidus and Yuna stories out there that are in context with the game (can we say high school stories!) This fan fiction takes place during/after the good and perfect endings in FFX-2. It contains a lot of Tidus and Yuna (or as my friends and I like to call it, "Tuna") floff. Tidus and Yuna travel through various parts of Spira remembering their first journey as Tidus learns how the world has changed since the end of FFX. This obviously contains several spoilers to the ultimate endings of both games. So if you do not want to have anything spoiled, please do not read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFX or FFX-2, besides my own copies of the games and lots and lots of merchandise! FFX and FFX-2 is copyright Square-Enix and I am simply promoting their beautiful work! That is all. On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: An Eternal Calm**

It had been more than two years since she had last seen his face. She remembered how she held her from behind in those final moments. His gentle touch was the only response to her words a moment prior. Lulu had asked him to stay with her after it was over. He had never made that promise to her. For he knew that this could never be. She wanted to cry then. Even though tears stung at her eyes, and she could feel the rise of a sob in her throat, she stood her ground. She watched as he dove off the deck of the airship and disappeared into a thousand pyreflies.

_"Not until the end... Always."_

It had been two years since she brought the eternal calm. She had spent her days in Besaid, living a normal life. At first, it was hard. The first days since her return were spent in her small tentlike home. She lay on her side gazing at the opposite wall. She didn't speak, eat, or come out of her tent. After the first night, Wakka and Lulu came to comfort her. They did very little to ease her sadness. On the second night, after everyone had went to sleep. She journeyed to the shore and whistled. She hoped he would hear her call and come running, easing her pain. After quite some time she fell on her knees, finally letting the tears flow freely.

_"You said you would always be there."_

Wakka had proposed to Lulu, and soon after they were wed. Yuna watched the happy couple, as the rest of the townspeople celebrated. She was truly happy for them, yet her heart still ached. She wished she could be there dancing with him. Perhaps even one day standing in Lulu's shoes, with him at her side. Time wore on. The pain inside of her never truly went away. It still ebbed away at her soul. Yet somehow, she had to remain strong. She decided one day to train herself to hold her breath under water for long periods of time, like him. This gave her something to focus on, something to keep her sane. While she loved Besaid and her friends dearly, somehow things did not seem right. To make matters worse, it wasn't long before she started receiving marriage proposals from all sorts of men around Spira. Many would journey long distances just to ask her hand in marriage. She always turned each of them down. Even though she knew he would not come back, deep in hear heart she hoped he would. On top of the marriage proposals, everyone was coming to her seeking advice and guidance. Yuna had done so much for the people of Spira, but she did not know how to handle these kinds of things. Even so, everyone seemed happy. Everyone seemed to enjoy the new life that her never-ending calm had brought. Everyone, but Yuna.

That was when Rikku came. She showed Yuna a sphere that Khimari had found on Gagazet. She watched it. Her heart filled with overwhelming hope and fear as she saw someone who looked and sounded like him struggling against the bars that confined him. At that moment, her heart was set.

_"You know, every time I visited here, I wondered... Why is it, that when everyone's out making their dreams happen, and everyone's getting their chance, Yuna's dreams are on hold?" _

Once again she set out on a journey. Perhaps she would find more pieces to the puzzle. Maybe she would even see him again. There was also the possibility of it never turning out the way she had hoped. However, Yuna wanted more out of her life than two minutes and forty-one seconds and a pudgy Wakka. That was when she became a Gullwing and unbeknownst to her, she set out to save Spira once again.

On her second journey she had many adventures and met many new faces along with some familiar ones as well. She never thought she could fight using his sword, and do it well. She never dreamed she would be on a stage singing in front of thousands of people. She never thought she could fall into a hole, and see someone that looked like him, but it wasn't. She did find him on the Farplane, however. She could feel his presence and for a moment, his embrace. He led her to safety, and for that, she was thankful. As the pieces slowly started fitting together, she realized that maybe she could not bring him back.

"Aren't you glad to go home, Yunie?" Rikku beamed at her cousin as they stood on the bridge of the Celsius, breaking her from her thoughts.

"More than ever!" Yuna turned to face her cousin and smiled. It had been a long journey. The greater part of the past year was spent on this ship. For once, she would be able to relax and live life on the peaceful island she had long called home. While she had greatly enjoyed her adventure, she had been longing for a life of peace and quiet. She had become an idol across the world, and rightly so. Twice, she had saved Spira from destruction. First on her journey to defeat Sin. Second, on a personal journey, which had turned into more than she had bargained for.

"Even if you didn't find what you were looking for?" Paine spoke from behind the two. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yuna nodded confidently. She became immersed in her thoughts. During this whole time, she had looked for him. She searched every corner of Spira for clues. Even if the man in the sphere wasn't him, but came up empty handed." I accept the way things are now." She murmured looking back on her memories of the past few months. "Even if I still wish we could see each other just for one last time… This whole journey, it was worth everything."

Rikku frowned. "Yunie. You really love him, don't you?"

Her cousin didn't answer, only continued to stare out at the clouds flying by at incredible speed, parting them to reveal the sea rushing beneath. She thought back on what the Fayth had told her on the farplane.

_"Thanks." He said_

_"You're very welcome." Yuna smiled._

_"You heard it, didn't you? You want to see him?" The fayth spoke._

_"Him?" Yuna's heart seemed to have skipped a beat at his statement._

_"Yes. You want to walk together again?"_

_"Yes!" Yuna cried._

_"I can't promise anything, but we'll do what we can." With that the fayth disappeared into the Farplane. That was all she needed to know._

Far on the horizon, their destination materialized in the distance. At that moment, Yuna's heart began to race. She felt an overwhelming surge of emotion. Even though the island was still several miles away, she could see something, in her heart, calling for her… whistling. She didn't know why she sensed this, but she bolted for the exit. Rikku and Paine watched her with confusion as she left the two in her tracks. She quickly made her way to the lift and pressed the button for the boiler room. When it stopped, she leaped down the stairs and looked out the small window near the exit ramp to see if her intuition was right.

Several hundred feet below, she could see something or someone; she couldn't quite make it out. It was floating in the middle of the sea just off the shoreline. As they drew closer, she could see that it was alive, also brightly colored, and namely yellow. Her heart skipped a beat as it became more apparent what, or rather, who this was. Finally, when the ship landed with a gigantic splash of seawater, she pressed the button to open the hatch. She stared. The golden hair and uniform were all she needed to know that her intuition was right. She leaped without any hesitation into the shallow water below and immediately broke into a sprint.

He watched as the young woman approached him. At first, he didn't recognize her. However, as she drew near, her facial features, the long beaded earring, brown hair, and finally, the blue and green eyes confirmed that this was indeed Yuna. He knew she heard his whistle and came to him. He smiled, full of joy and affection. He outstretched his arms, and she fell into them. Not through them, as in the painful memory two years ago. He pulled her close and embraced her, hoping that this wasn't just a dream.

"Are you real?" He felt real to her, but she wanted to know for certain.

"I think so." He whispered. The held each other for a few seconds longer, and held each other at arm's length. Each taking a good look at each other. He looked at her in the eyes. "Do I pass?" He questioned. Yuna nodded and smiled. He returned the smile.

"You're back." She nodded.

"I am back." He confirmed, pulling her into another embrace. "I'm home!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and nuzzled her, closing his eyes.

"Welcome home." She paused for a moment, in realization of his statement. During her pilgrimage, he had always wanted to go 'home'. However, the place he called home was destroyed one thousand years ago. He had returned, and his home was in Spira. His new home was not just Spira, but wherever He and Yuna may go.

"Yes, home!" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rikku watched the scene unfold from the hatch. She waved for Paine to come and look. She giggled with delight at the sight of her cousin being reunited with the man she loved. Paine smiled too. She was happy that her friend finally found what she was searching for after all.

The couple continued in their embrace, unaware of the crowds gathered at the beach. They had intended to greet Yuna and her sphere hunting friends. However, they would be welcoming more than they had bargained for. Tidus closed his eyes, and placed a gentle, affectionate kiss on Yuna's cheek. A rush of warmth flooded through her body. Before she could react, she heard a familiar voice calling out from the distance.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!" Wakka shouted. He and Lulu had been the first ones there, and they had seen a better part of what had unfolded in the shallow water before them..

Yuna and Tidus looked towards the sound of the voice. "Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" He waved his arm in his direction. The crowd of villagers cheered at the return of Yuna's former guardian. Wakka nodded his head in acceptance of his intrusion, while Lulu smiled, cradling her tiny sleeping son.

Tidus looked over at Yuna, took her hand and nodded towards the crowd. Yuna nodded in approval. He started to run, Yuna tagging along behind him. Yuna quickened her stride. In a matter of seconds, she was pulling Tidus behind her, laughing. He never remembered her being this full of strength and energy. Then again, he never remembered her wearing clothing that revealed so much of her.

"You know, You've changed."

"Well, you've missed a few things!" Yuna grinned.

"I wanna hear everything!" Tidus gripped her hand.

The entire village of Besaid was ecstatic to see him return. Upon their arrival on the sandy beach, the couple were surrounded by many villagers. Wakka was the first one of them to give Tidus a welcoming brotherly hug.

"It's been awhile, ya?" He asked.

"It's great to see you again, Wakka." Tidus returned the gesture with a pat on his back. "Wait how long have I been gone?" He asked.

"More than two years." Lulu spoke.

"Wait, Two years?" Tidus turned in Lulu's direction. "Whoa!" His thoughts were interrupted by the small baby in Lulu's arms. Upon seeing the bright orange hair adorning the little one's head, he knew immediately.

"I want you to meet my son." Wakka took a step towards Lulu. "This is Vidina. He was born only a few weeks ago, ya?" He nodded at Lulu, who smiled.

"Wakka and I were married a year after the Eternal Calm began." Lulu explained.

"Wow, I guess I really have missed out on a lot." Tidus frowned.

"More than you know!" a familiar high pitched voice spoke from behind him, causing him to turn around.

"Whoa!" Tidus blinked. "Rikku?"

"Yep!" She cheered. "In the flesh!"

"You can say that again." Tidus joked noticing Rikku's choice in attire. She was dressed drastically different from the last time he had seen her. Though somehow, Yuna's new wardrobe seemed more surprizing.

"Hey!" Rikku poked him in the chest. "Don't you dare go hurting Yunie's feelings! She's one tough fighter! She'll make you regret it!"

"What?" Tidus turned to meet Yuna's eyes.

"Well, while you were gone, I learned to use a lot of different weapons. First I started out with guns. Eventually I learned to use swords." She explained.

"Yep! Really big ones!" Rikku exclaimed.

"You'll have to show me sometime!" Tidus smiled.

"Sure thing!" Yuna winked.

"Come back to the village with us." Wakka interrupted. "There's plenty of time for catching up, ya? Tonight, we celebrate!"

"All right, Parrrrtay!" Rikku danced.

The villagers started making their way back to Besaid, as well as their friends. Yuna and Tidus walked slower than the rest. Rikku and Paine were in front of them. Rikku turned around.

"C'mon Yunie!" Rikku called.

"It's all right Rikku, we'll catch up!" Yuna replied

"Awww." Rikku smiled at the two walking side by side.

"Rikku, let's go." Paine pulled the Gullwing by the shoulder.

Tidus eyed the other woman then turned to Yuna. "Who is that?"

"That's Paine." Yuna explained. "She seems a bit on the cold side at first, but once you get to know her, she's a really good person."

"I see." Tidus nodded.

The couple continued to walk, straying behind the others. A few remaining villagers walked by on occasion, giving a friendly smile or wave. As they approached the waterfalls that flowed behind the path to the village. Tidus stopped and looked at Yuna, his heart heavy.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, realizing her companion had stopped in his tracks.

"Yuna." Tidus began. "It's really been two years, huh?" He paused for a moment taking in the tropical scenery he had taken for granted during Yuna's first journey. "What I mean is... Yuna... Those words you said before I disappeared... Do you still? I mean... I uh... um... Is there someone else? I've been gone for so long and... I'd understand if..." He stammered.

Yuna gasped at the thought. "Of course not!" She took a few steps towards him, and gazed into his deep blue eyes. "There could never be anyone else for me." She explained. "When the calm began, I had lots of marriage proposals from men all over Spira. I couldn't accept them."

"Yuna?" Tidus implored.

"All I could think about was you. All I wanted was you..." Her emotions surged at the memories. "I whistled for you, but you never came... Everyone was happy, enjoying their new lives. But me... I-I." She trailed, trying her best to regain her composure. "I couldn't accept that. I wanted to know for certian." Even though it had been two years since that time, she was still very much the same person. Tidus wrapped his arms around her, continuing the embrace that Wakka and the villagers of Besaid had so eagerly interrupted.

"We should get moving." Yuna was the first to break the embrace.

"Yeah they're probably wondering where we went." Tidus spoke, with a hint of reluctancy in his voice. "When the party's over, we'd better get some time to catch up on things." He took her hand and began walking down the path.

"Of course! You wanted to see me fight, right?"

"Yeah... but that's not what I meant." Tidus groaned. "Not that I don't want to see you fight... I just... well... uh..."

"It's okay. I understand." Yuna nodded. "So much has changed in two years. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah really."

"Like catching up with me!" Yuna laughed, and took off in a quick sprint, leaving her companion behind in bemusement.

"Hey!" Tidus ran after her. "That's not fair!" He chased after Yuna, but she was still quite a bit ahead of him. Yuna raced through the path until she reached the statue just above the hill that lead down to the village. She allowed Tidus to catch up, while still keeping a steady pace. He grunted as he reached for her. He managed to grab her hand. As he began to entwine his fingers with hers, he lost his footing on the rocky path and stumbled over, dragging Yuna with him. They fell onto the ground tumbling for a few seconds. When they finally stopped, Yuna lay on her back, with Tidus on his side next to her. Dirt and dust were covering them both.

"Are you all right?" Tidus asked, immediately propping himself up.

"Yeah. I'm okay" Yuna groaned. "I've been through worse cuts and scratches." She looked at her palm which she had used to break her fall. It was bleeding from a gash a small rock had left. Her legs and back were also scratched a little from the fall. Though her palm was the worst injury, however slight she had thought it to be.

"Lemmie see." He gently gripped her wrist, looking at it. It was bleeding a lot, but the wound wasn't severe. "I'm sorry Yuna. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. It's my fault, really." Yuna protested.

A long pause passed between the two. Tidus met her eyes, and then he looked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Yuna."

"I said it's okay! Don't be silly!" Yuna stood, bouncing back from the fall. She brushed the dirt off her clothes with her uninjured hand. She then reached for him smiling. "Come on!"

"No Yuna." Tidus looked up at her. His eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry for disappearing. I should have been there with you, through it all. I should've been there by your side these past two years. But I couldn't. I couldn't be there for you like I promised. I-I... failed you Yuna. I'm so sorry." He hung his head shamefully.

Yuna knelt beside him, brushing the hair from his forehead with her free hand.

"It's all right. Even if you couldn't be by my side, you were always in my heart and always on my mind." She reassured him. "You're back. That's all that matters now. Two years apart will seem like nothing to what we can have now."

"Yuna... I..." Tidus began.

"Hush!" She interrupted.

"I guess you're right." Tidus nodded, his spirits began to lift, ever so slightly.

"Let's get back! Walking this time."

"Right."

The two headed towards the village hand-in-hand, where they could already hear the sounds of celebration going on within.

* * *

It was dark in Besaid village. Normally at this time, the inhabitants of this quiet little village would be preparing themselves for an evening of rest. However, tonight was different. The man who had been responsible for saving Yuna, who inevitably saved Spira had returned. This was a cause for celebration. In the center of the town, a large bonfire lit up the faces of the many villagers surrounding it. Some were gathered in small groups engaging in conversation. Others were gathered around the Inn, where a feast had been prepared. Several were standing or sitting on the ground eating and talking. On the steps of the temple, Yuna sat among her sphere hunting companions, and two "older siblings". Not to mention Tidus, who sat at her side right arm wrapped around her. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were telling stories of their journey as sphere hunters. Yuna had told of Lenne, her dress here, Shuyin and Vegnagun. Rikku told everyone about LeBlanc, Uno and Sano, and their many encounters. Paine was silent, save a few comments to the stories being told, and smart remarks directed at Rikku.

"I wanna see how everything's changed." Tidus looked at his friends and then to Yuna.

"I'd like to show you." You said.

"Yuna, you've just come back, ya? Can't you stay for a little longer?" Wakka protested.

"Well, we wouldn't be gone long, really." Yuna reassured.

"Yuna, if it's a problem, don't worry about it." Tidus said.

"It's not a problem. We can leave tomorrow. I want to take you somewhere..." She trailed off as she thought of Macalania, where they had kissed each other for the first time. "Before it fades away." She continued her sentence in a soft whisper. Tidus didn't hear her last statement.

The stories continued for quite awhile longer. Little by little, the villagers drew into their homes. The bonfire slowly burned down to a low crackle. Eventually only Yuna and her close friends remained, still catching up everything that had happened.

"Well, It is getting late." Lulu stood, holding Vidina in her arms, rocking him gently.

"Yeah." Tidus stretched. "It's been a long day. I'm pooped!"

"I bet!" Rikku chimed in. "Everyone was so excited to see you again!"

"Let's get some sleep." Paine stood and faced the others.

Yuna yawned, covering her mouth and standing. "Yes. Sleep would be good". She turned to Lulu, biting her lower lip. "Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"Is my house still…" She trailed off.

"Yes it is. All of your things are still inside, just as you left them."

"Thank you Lulu. I think I'm going to stay here tonight." She looked at Tidus and then to Lulu and Wakka. "If that's... all right." She spoke hesitantly.

"It's fine." Lulu nodded. "I'll have Wakka leave some things there for you." She turned to her husband. With a nod, he headed towards their hut. After a few minutes he emmerged with several items in hand, carrying them down the path which led behind their hut towards Yuna's. When he returned, Lulu stood, handing the sleeping child to her husband.

"Could you give us a moment?" She turned to Tidus.

"Yeah… uh. Sure." Tidus nodded.

Lulu led Yuna away from the campfire. When Tidus was out of earshot, Lulu took a step towards her younger friend.

"Yuna. I trust you'll be careful." She spoke softly. "I know you're a grown woman now. You have done much for the people of Spira, and you deserve this one thing. But…" She nodded towards Wakka who was proudly holding his newborn son close by the fire. "I don't think either of you are ready for the kind of responsibility Wakka and I have yet."

"Yes. I'll be careful." She blushed in response.

"Good." Lulu smiled "Now good night."

"Good night Lulu." Yuna embraced her, and then walked quickly towards where Tidus. Rikku and Paine and Wakka were talking. Tidus stood upon hearing her approaching footsteps.

"I guess we'll be going Yunie. We'll see you bright and early!" She winked and nudged Tidus in the side with her elbow.

"Sleep well!" Yuna waved at her friends as they headed towards the teleportation sphere in the former Crusader's lodge.

Yuna took Tidus's hand and led him towards her house after saying good night to Wakka and the remaining villagers. Upon entering, she lit a small lamp which sat on a table. The dim light engulfed the small hut. Although it was small, the room was adorned with all sorts of woven draperies, much like the rest of the homes in Besaid. Most of these were decorated with flowers, mainly hibiscus. This same type of flower which adorned her former summoners clothing. A large trunk lie on one side of the room, opposite from her bed. Yuna approached her bed and proceeded to sit down and remove her boots. Tidus sat next to her, removing his gauntlet, gloves, shoulder guard, and his shoes, laying them next to Yuna's boots. He then turned to her.

"I've missed you." Tidus stroked her hair and let his hand fall down her back pulling her into a tight embrace, rocking her slowly back and forth.

"It's been too long." Yuna whispered into his ear. A few moments passed before she spoke again. "I looked everywhere hoping I would see you again, hoping that maybe you hadn't disappeared at all. I hoped the man I saw in the sphere was you, and that I would find you again…" She trailed off as she choked back the sob rising in her throat. His embrace grew tighter at her words. Her racing heart pounded in her chest. As the minutes wore on, and her emotions overtook her, she could not hold her tears any longer. She buried her face into his exposed chest. She could feel his rhythmic heartbeat as she pressed her cheek against his warm skin. The sobs began to escape her, causing her small frame to shake with each one.

Tidus stroked her back, trying his best to provide comfort. He knew that Yuna had always held her emotions inside. He wondered how long it had been since she had last cried, if she had at all. He remembered how strong willed the woman he held in his arms was, despite all current appearances. His thoughts became overwhelmed with her, and he immediately felt at fault for her state of despair.

"Yuna. I'm sorry." Tidus spoke gently. He could feel his own emotions rising from within. He had always been the one to let his anger, love, tears, and laughter flow freely. He convinced himself that he would not break. He had to remain strong for Yuna. Yet, he felt guilty for leaving her the way he had. He remembered telling her only moments before their final battle together than he would disappear. Perhaps if she had known earlier, she could have prepared herself for the pain he had caused. He cursed himself, and his selfish actions. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you like I promised." At those words, he could feel hot tears stinging at his eyes. He tried his best to force them back. Yet, as he blinked they overflowed and streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I failed you." His voice cracked, as a sob rose in his throat.

At that moment, Yuna looked up at him, her cheeks glistening from her tears. She stared into his eyes, Her lower lip quivered, slightly. "It's okay." She spoke weakly. "You already apologized. I forgive you." She wrapped his arms around him as they both buried their faces into each other, both sobbing softly.

"I don't ever wanna have to leave your side Yuna." He embraced her tightly caressing her skin. "I don't want to disappear again." Yuna pulled away, her cheeks glistening from her tears. She stared into his eyes, questioning his existence.

"Will you dissapear again?" She questioned softly, clutching his hand.

Tidus gazed at her, taking in all of her features. Yuna reached for his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. Tidus returned the gesture.

'I don't know." His voice was quiet. "I don't even know how I'm back. All I know is that somehow, I've been given the chance to live again. I won't dissapear on you if I don't have to. I don't ever want to." He pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes in the dim light.

"Kiss me again. Like you did that first time." She spoke eagerly.

His breath was warm against her face. She looked into his eyes. They grew closer, and began to blur, and finally closing. Then his lips softly touched hers, locking with them. They were moist, sweet and warm. It had been so long, but she hadn't forgotten the blissful sensation of his lips meeting hers. He gently applied pressure to her lower lip and sucked softly, wrapping his arms around her warm body and lowering her to the bed. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth a little more. She responded and touched his face. They were wrapped in each other's arms as they lay side by side on the bed. Yuna intertwined her legs with his, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Tidus stroked her forearms. Her skin was just like he had remembered it. He parted the kiss with numerous smaller ones, and finally one last affectionate one to her forehead. They gazed at each other for what seemed like hours, taking in the other's presence. After some time, Yuna's eyes began to grow heavy. She nuzzled her face close to his chest and closed her eyes. She lay there enveloped in his warmth. He held her tightly as the gentle sound of her deep breaths began to lull him into sleep. "Tomorrow…" Tidus broke the silence with a hushed whisper. "Let's go to Zanarkand, your Zanarkand. I want to see it again."

Yuna hummed in agreement as she drifted into slumber. She was certain now that he was real. At that moment, she only wanted to be in his arms. The future didn't matter. For the first time in more than two years, she felt truly at ease, and truly happy.

* * *

**Author's Note 7/19/05:** As you can see (those of you who have read this already), I've updated this first chapter. I had written something simular quite a few months ago but I had never posted it. I decided to add a few parts from that story to this one, as it explains how I pictured their first night together a bit better. 


	2. To Zanarkand

**Chapter Two - To Zanarkand**

Crickets chirped aschill of the damp, pre-dawn air covered the sleepy village of Besaid. Not another sound could be heard. The party celebrating the return of the man who had been one of their beloved summoner's guardians. More than two years ago when he had first washed up on the shore, he created quite a stir in the village. When he had violated the rules of the temple, many of the villagers looked on in disgust. However, since that time so much had changed. The villagers seemed to welcome him back with open arms. They were thrilled to have Tidus and Yuna back.

In a modest hut somewhere in the small village, Yuna had been asleep for quite some time. The young woman was lying on her side curled into a fetal position. The blanket was pulled over her shoulders for warmth and comfort. Although she had gotten used to relying on a thick blanket for this purpose, there was something else in the bed to provide that for her. It was unusual for Yuna to sleep so close to someone, much less a man. Even though they had journeyed together two years ago, and often found themselves sleeping nearby each other, they had never been so close. This night, Tidus was curled beside her, with one arm wrapped around her waist. Their legs were entangled under the blanket. They had only been sleeping for four hours when Yuna awoke with a start.

At first, she was unaware of her surroundings. She had become accustomed to sleeping on the Celsius. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, she realized that she was sleeping in her own home in Besaid. Beside her, she felt someone holding her. She remembered the events of the past day as she stroked the arm that was wrapped around her. She had never gotten a chance to touch his bare hands two years prior. His skin was smooth and warm. She could feel his legs around hers. She realized he was also barefoot. This was something else she had never experience. For a moment, she wondered if he was ticklish. She gently rubbed her feet against his, taking in the sensation.

Yuna lied there beside him lost in her thoughts for quite some time. However, she was growing thirsty. She gently moved herself to the edge of the bed, trying her best not to wake him. She then stumbled to the other side of the hut and found a clay container of water that Wakka had left there before they had retired for the night. She took a few long sips from it and sat it down back on the table. She couldn't see, and she knocked it too the floor, making a loud noise.

"Mmmmn?" Tidus groaned. "...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just spilled some water. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you!" Yuna apologized as she approached the bed. She sat down at the edge and faced him.

"C'mere." Tidus pulled her closer. "I'm cold."

Yuna fell beside him giggling as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a gentle affectionate kiss on her forehead, before burring his face into her hair. Yuna could feel his warm breath on her neck. It was a comforting and relaxing.

"When do you want to leave?" Yuna asked.

"I want to sleep in!" Tidus groaned. "You know, we never had the chance to sleep in before. We were always in a hurry. I wanna sleep in this time!"

"Okay." Yuna giggled. "There's no rush!" She snuggled as closely as possible, taking in his scent and warmth. "I'm still a little tired."

"But before that... I want to do this." Tidus smirked as he rolled on top of her, pulling the blankets over them. Yuna stared at him in bemusement.

"What?" Yuna giggled.

"This." He whispered, parting the space between them with a passionate kiss, deeper and more fevered than the others preceding it. Yuna wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her hands through his golden strands as they brushed across her skin. His lounge glided across her lips and gums, coming in contact with hers. She flicked her lounge against his, exploring its unusual texture. The passion of their kisses increased as he began to trail his lips down her neck, ending at her collarbone.

"Yuna." Tidus paused. "What's this hood for?"

"I.. uh... don't know." Yuna paused, bewildered as to why he had stopped so abruptly for such a question.

"Well, why are you wearing it then?" He asked, gently tugging at it.

"Well, why do you wear a hood?" Yuna tilted her head, still flushed from his touch.

"I donno either."

The two were silent for a few seconds, before Tidus burst into laughter with a snort, followed by Yuna. It had been a long time since they had both laughed so hard together. Tidus remembered that even though Yuna longed for laughter on her pilgrimage, he was the only one who was truly laughing most of the time. However, now they were laughing together, with no hindrances or serious undertones. When the laughter subsided, he gazed at her smiling.

"You really have changed, you know? He said as his eyes met hers. "You even laugh differently now."

"I think that's because you showed me how to." Yuna responded, touching his face with her bandaged hand.

Tidus and Yuna gazed into each other's eyes for quite some time. Tidus finally broke eye contact by returning his gaze to her hood. He stroked her collarbone gently with his fingertips, which caused Yuna to shiver slightly. He placed his fingers over her necklace. He examined the tiny flowers adorning it.

"You still wear this?" He questioned.

"Yes. I've never really taken it off since I was a child. It was my mother's necklace."

"Oh. I always thought you just really liked flowers or something."

"Yes, I do..." She trailed off into thought. "I guess that's why I wanted so many flowers on my clothes when I was a Summoner. My mother really liked them. Even though I'm not a Summoner anymore, I still keep it with me... in remembrance of her."

Tidus smiled, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Your mom was really pretty... at least what I saw of her that time on the farplane." He said. "You take after her, you know?"

"Really?" Yuna inquired.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he stroked her hair. "I never had the chance to say that before."

"Thank you." Yuna smiled. "And you're very handsome." She chuckled softly as she spoke.

"Maybe I just never said it because I never really understood. I guess being on the Farplane for so long has changed me too."

The two of them remained silent for some time. Yuna still lied on her back under his torso. She embraced him gently, reaching behind his neck and stroking the heavy chain around it. The young couple were emerged in their own thoughts. After a few moments, Tidus rolled to his side, resting his head on Yuna's shoulder before letting a yawn escape his lips. Yuna pulled the blankets over them in response as she settled herself into the bed.

"It'll be morning soon." She spoke softly, reaching for his hand. Tidus squeezed hers gently in response. Moments passed as the couple feel asleep once more, securely wrapped in each other's arms.

The sun rose as the chilly darkness retreated to other corners of Spira. The sleepy village awoke to it's daily routines. Villagers began to mill about, taking care of their morning chores. The craftsman headed to the several huts where they would spend the majority of their day weaving beautiful tapestries, Besaid's prime export. The sun made it's way across the sky, reaching it's highest point in the sky.

"Yo! Wake up sleepy heads!" A deep voice, thick with a Besadian accent called from behind the tapestry covering the door. "It's almost noon, ya?"

"Should someone go in?" An bubbly higher-pitched voice spoke. "What if they're... uh... You know?"

A long pause followed. "In that case, maybe you should go." A deeper, yet feminine voice said.

"Hey!" The first woman shouted, as she tumbled through the doorway, letting a grunt escape her as she tumbled to the floor. "Awww! Hey guys, come look!"

The tapestry was pulled back as Wakka and Paine stepped through the door, laying their eyes upon the sleeping couple on the bed.

"You know, It it were two years ago, I wouldda..." Wakka started.

"You would've what!" Tidus spoke, waking Yuna from her slumber. He looked down at her as she stirred in his arms.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The peanut gallery came to wake us." Tidus groaned.

"Oh no! What time is it?" Yuna pulled herself up with a start.

"It's noon." Wakka answered her.

"We were wondering when you wanted to leave... cause brother's getting impatient." Rikku stated with one hand on her hip.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the only thing Brother is getting anxious about." Paine muttered.

"Well, let's get ready to go then." Yuna said, as she sat on the edge of the bed reaching for her accessories which lay on the floor under her, Tidus following suite.

Wakka, Lulu, and a handful of other villagers stood on the shore as four began walking towards the airship waiting in the shallow waters. Yuna turned around a final time, waving.

"I won't be gone long, I promise!" Yuna called to them.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Tidus cheered enthusiastically.

"Make sure you bring her back in one piece, ya?" Wakka shouted in response.

"Don't worry about us, you've got a family to care for!" Rikku called over her shoulder.

With that, they headed up the loading dock, boarding the ship. Yuna turned, waving to her friends below as the large hatch closed. Rikku bounded up the stairs towards the elevator, Paine following casually behind. When the hatch closed completely, Yuna turned to Tidus who had been standing beside her. "Come on! I'll show you around the ship!" Tidus nodded, and they headed towards the elevator. Rikku and Paine had since made their way to the cockpit, leaving the couple behind. "I guess I should probably introduce you to everyone first!" Yuna pressed the button for the cockpit. With a jerk, the elevator took it's course. A moment later, the door opened, allowing them to exit.

"Yuuuuunnaaaa!" A voice carrying a thick Al Bhed accent called. "Where to now?"

"To Zanarkand!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Zanarkand?" Brother asked, turning around. "Why do we go-" He stopped mid sentence, as he made eye contact with a familiar blonde man standing beside Yuna.

"You remember Brother, right?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah... uh... How ya doin?" Tidus waved cheerfully, happy to see Rikku's brother again.

The Al Bhed was silent. His facial expression turning from one of delight to surprize, to some kind of combination of anger and disappointment.

"Uh oh." Rikku ran towards the nearest chair, ducking behind it.

"You!" Brother shouted. "I thought we stop you! Why have you returned!"

Tidus glanced at Yuna with a look of confusion.

"Speak Shuyin!" Brother shook his fist at him from across the room.

"You idiot." Rikku shouted. "That isn't Shuyin!"

"It is not him?" Brother turned towards his sister.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Remember about three years ago, the guy we found at temple ruins. The one who helped us excavate the airship? Remember when we fought Sin? He was one of Yunie's guardians!"

"Umm..." Tidus spoke up. "Yuna you guard. Remember?"

A few seconds passed, as the realization hit him. He instantly fell on his knees wailing and shouting in Al Bhed. Although it had been two years, Tidus remembered the language well, as he had become very fluent in it during Yuna's pilgrimage. Tidus pulled Yuna aside by her arm.

"Is there something I need to know?" He questioned.

"Well, Brother has kind of... taken a liking to me." Yuna responded, glancing at the floor. "I just didn't have the heart to tell him..."

"But... that means you're his..." Tidus began.

"For centuries, the Al Bhed had to stay within their people since everyone looked down upon them. I guess for them it's okay."

"Oh. That explains it then... sort of." Tidus scratched his head as he watched the spectacle that lay before him.

"Well, I guess I'll show you the rest of the ship.until he calms down." She took motioned for Tidus to follow her, as she walked towards the elevator. Even after the door had closed and they made their way to the residential area of the Celsius. Brother's cries could still be heard.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Tidus groaned. Yuna shook her head in frustration.

It had been several minutes, Yuna had introduced Tidus to Cali and Barkeep. Yuna was engrossed in conversation with Cali and Tidus about some of the events that had taken place. Suddenly, Buddy broke through the speaker, Brother could still be heard in the background.

"Yuna! We're headed for Zanarkand. We should arrive there before sundown."

"Thanks Buddy!" Yuna exclaimed.

"No problem." He responded. "I'd try to stay clear of this part of the ship for now."

* * *

Hours had passed, Rikku and Paine had joined Yuna and Tidus for several hours. For some time, they sat at the bar, engaged in conversation. Paine, being the more introverted member of the Gullwings quietly took in much of the conversation while sipping a drink. Rikku would occasionally bounce around childishly while embellishing bits of conversation. From time to time, Tidus would gaze at Yuna, or shoot her a wide-eyed grin. Although none of the other women brought it into conversation, Yuna was clearly the happiest they had ever seen. Her eyes shone with a new radiance. This was a radiance that Rikku had only seen briefly in her cousin's eyes just before they had defeated Sin. The dream had returned, and with him, he brought Yuna back to life. For that, Rikku was thankful.

"We'll be at Zanarkand in about ten minutes!" Buddy's voice rang through he speakers, breaking the conversation. Yuna nodded at Tidus, and the couple made their way toward the elevator. They waited silently in anticipation for the hatch to open upon their arrival. Soon enough, Buddy broke through the speaker once again to announce their arrival.

"Zanarkand, pyreflies, ancient ruins, and tourist attractions, watch your step!"

The hatch opened. Daylight spread through the room as the couple walked into the open.

It was silent, save the sound of footsteps against the dusty road that lay before them. Everything was engulfed in golden light as the sun lowered on the jagged horizon. Instantly memories overwhelmed Tidus as they approached the former campsite. He made his way up the rocky incline where he had once stood overlooking the city where he had once called home.

_"Listen to my story. It may be our last chance."_

The two stood in silence for quite some time. Yuna understood why he needed to come here. She stood nearby quietly, allowing him time to think and take everything in. She watched him as he stood, starring out over the sea and ruined buildings. She remembered two years ago, as they sat around the campfire reliving their journey through stories. The very scent of the dusty air brought back the feeling of apprehension she had once felt before reaching the temple later that night. Although it was only a little more that two years prior, it felt like lifetimes ago. She could only wonder what he was thinking at this moment. Even though Tidus was just as optimistic and cheerful has he had always been, she saw a dramatic change in him. Perhaps being on the farplane for two years did effect him. She remembered before she left the Farplane after the battle with Shuyin and Vegnagun. She could feel his presence. Somehow, the words "goodbye" were not enough when it came to him. Somehow, some way, she felt they were connected eternally. There were no other words she felt more appropriate for their partings than "I love you". Yet now, that he was here before her, without the threat of parting, she wondered if she could find it in her to say it again.

"I got a theory." Tidus spoke, breaking the long silence. "I think the Fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back." His eyes were focused on the brilliant sky before them. "Maybe... Something like that."

Yuna looked at him, lost in her own thoughts.

"Or maybe..." He spoke again softy, sadness apparent in his voice. "I'm still a dream."

"Wait!" Yuna approached him, her expression full of worry. "So you'll disappear?"

He turned to Yuna, pausing as he looked at her. In the dimming light, Yuna could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Cherish me, Yuna." He said. "And I'll cherish you. All right?" His voice was no longer uncertain, but full of determination. "We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do." He turned his back to her, looking out at the horizon once again.

Yuna, relieved, ran up to Tidus, embracing him from behind. She pressed her cheek into his back as he placed his hands over her's.

"Is that what the Fayth told you?" She asked.

Tidus chuckled. "Nah. But I like it." The couple laughed, just before Yuna pushed him from behind with a grunt. Tidus yelped at he fell into the water below with a loud splash. "That's not cherishing!" He cried in confusion.

Yuna looked down at him, smiling. "You didn't disappear." The relief was evident in her voice. Tidus looked at his hands, upon noticing that they were still there, he held them up to Yuna grinning. Yuna nodded in response with a smile.

_"Time really does change things." _Yuna thought_. "Two years ago, I had my two minutes and forty-one seconds and a pudgy Wakka. Now I have more than I could have ever dreamed or hoped for. I have you."_

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **Sorry for taking so long getting this second chapter up! I was busy working on my Yuna costume, an anime convention, work, a busy social life and everything else. I hope I'll be able to get other chapters up quickly. The dialouge from the perfect ending is from Thank you so much for the reviews and response sofar! I really appreciate it!

**Revision Notes: **

**8/5/05: **Fixed a few spelling and grammatical errors.


	3. I Want To Tell You Everything

**Chapter Three: I Want to Tell You Everything**

**Author's Note: **I revised parts of this chapter after having some really good ideas on where to take the story! I also didn't like how the conversation between Yuna and Brother turned out, so I fixed it up a bit. I also added a bit more to the Shinra conversation, and I added a new "love discovery" scene to the very end of the chapter. The whole story is going to take a more mystery/adventure/romance sort of theme within the following chapters. I hope anyone keeping up with this will enjoy it!

* * *

"Yuna! What the!" Tidus cried, snapping Yuna out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Yuna looked down at him from where she was standing. She immediately noticed a monkey had found a Tidus' head to be a comfortable perch. Another monkey was busy climbing up his back. All the while, Tidus had a wide-eyed expression of confusion on his face. Yuna chucked at the humorous scene. "Oh, that." She responded coyly.

"What's with all these monkeys?" Tidus exclaimed, gesturing to the surrounding area, which was covered by dozens of the furry creatures. Many were running around the area chasing after one another playfully. Several were sleeping, while others were hopping about the area making their tell-tale sounds.

"Well..." Yuna began, just before hopping off he edge, landing next to him in the water with a splash. "After we defeated Sin, this place became quite the tourist attraction. When Rikku, Paine and I came here, I decided to 'help' the monkeys so maybe people wouldn't come here anymore." She looked at the deep blue-violet sky which was quickly fading into black. "This place is very special to me." Her continued softly.

Tidus laughed. "Well, looks like you did a good job. I don't see anyone else here." He began walking towards dry earth after taking Yuna's hand.

"So what now?" Yuna asked.

"I want to stay here a bit longer, if that's okay."

"That's fine." She said, finding a spot on the ground in front of the remains of the campfire two years ago. Tidus sat beside her. "People even made a fuss over this campfire." She explained.

"Really?" Tidus looked at her. Yuna nodded. A long pause passed between the two.

"You know..." Yuna spoke, breaking the long silence. "I never really talked much about that night." She pulled her knees close to her body, resting her chin on them as she stared at the ground below her. "Nobody really asked... and I really didn't want to talk about it." She paused again, glancing over at Tidus.

"I remember all I wanted to do was keep you alive." He spoke gently. "Sure, I had finally seen Zanarkand in ruins. But, it wasn't my Zanarkand. I think by then I had already realized that I wasn't going back. What was more important was making sure we put an end to it. I had to do it for my old man, and I had to do it for you."

Yuna was silent again, looking up at the stars above as she struggled with finding the words to express her emotions. "I was... so anxious that night." She began. "Part of me wanted to give up my pilgrimage and stay with you. But the better part of me knew I had to go on and continue. I couldn't afford to be selfish back then." Her eyes met his for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?" Tidus questioned.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"I disappeared." Tidus felt pangs of guilt in his stomach. "I know you said you forgave me. But sometimes, I just have a hard time dealing with it."

"I think.." Yuna began. "Maybe I needed that time alone." Tidus glanced at Yuna, her words catching him off guard. "I discovered so much about myself and Spira that I had never had the chance to see. I went searching for you, and I thought that maybe I hadn't found you at all. But then, when we came back to Besaid... I just knew." Yuna paused again, smiling at him. "You never disappeared. To me, you were always right there beside me."

"Always..." Tidus spoke, remembering his promise.

"Always." Yuna smiled placing her hand over her heart.

Tidus smiled and moved close to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. In response, Yuna nestled her head into his shoulder.

"Always.: He repeated, barely above a whisper. He pondered how long this _always_ would be. He had returned from the Farplane, even two years later the woman he held beside him still wanted him near. For a fleeting moment, he had thought that perhaps she had found someone else. He remembered her saying something about marriage proposals from men all over Spira. He couldn't soon forget the spectacle Brother had made of himself upon his return. He felt lucky. He wasn't sure what she had seen in him. Even when they met for the first time, she was the only person who believed him. She was strong, patient, forgiving, not to mention beautiful. For that, he was thankful.

"I'm afraid, Yuna."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make you happy." He looked at her with a forlorn expression. "Even if I don't disappear again, I don't think I could live with myself if I did something to hurt you."

"You know," Yuna began. "After the calm began, Wakka and Lulu started showing interest in each other. Well, actually, I could tell that had been going on even during my pilgrimage. I think they had other more important issues to take care of. But anyway, Wakka would always do something to upset Lulu. There were a few times when he had done something that really hurt her. Although he never meant it, it seemed to happen an awful lot. Sometimes I'd find her crying. She told me that day that love is something that feels wonderful, but it also feels just as painful. Sometimes I would catch them arguing loudly over the smallest of things, but they always managed to make it through. I think... Maybe when times like that come, we can deal with it. There's no use worrying about it now."

"I guess you're right." Tidus was silent for a moment "You know, I heard someone say once that you treat people you... um, really care about just like the way your parents did... or something like that." He sighed in frustration. He had meant to say 'love', but he had always struggled with using that word. "What I meant to say is that, I'm afraid that I'm going to treat you the way that my old man treated my mom. He'd always come home late at night, drunk, and he'd fight with her and make her cry. I don't want to do that to you, Yuna. You deserve better than that. I'm afraid you deserve better than me."

"Don't say that!" Yuna protested, wrapping her arms around him. "I wanted you to be my guardian, and I want you here beside me even now. We have to stay together, right?" She buried her face into his chest, his steady rhythmic heartbeat echoed through his chest, soothing her. "...Right?"

"I want to stay with you Yuna." He spoke softly, running his gloved hand through her hair in an effort to comfort her. "I'm afraid, that's all. But we'll take care of it when the time comes. Just like you said." He embraced her tightly, Several quiet moments passed before Yuna's communicator broke through.

"Yuna, everything okay down there?" It was Buddy. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Brother is getting harder to deal with by the minute."

Yuna looked at Tidus questioningly. "Are you... sure?".

"It's all right. We're ready." Tidus spoke up.

"Alright, we'll be right there." With that, the transmission was closed.

* * *

"I hate doing this to him." Yuna said, as they walked towards the Bridge. "I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to confront him about this." She bit her lower lip as they approached the doors. Tidus stopped her, grabbing her wrist gently.

"You can do this Yuna. It's okay. I'll be waiting out here for you."

"Thank you." She embraced him momentarily before stepping in front of the door, activating the motion detector. The doors before her sprung open and she stepped in, to find a quietly sobbing Brother sitting in his usual seat. No one on the Bridge said a word as she approached him cautiously. The air seemed to be thick, which only increased the apprehension that Yuna felt in the pit of her stomach. She finally reached his seat. Only to stand there quietly for a moment gathering her words.

She remembered reading stories of unrequited love, and how painful it was. She could only imagine the pain that her cousin and friend was feeling. She felt truly lucky to have the man waiting near the doorway reciprocate her feelings. He did, didn't he? Brother had always been such an enormous help to her during her pilgrimage and her time with the Gullwings. Yuna had always been kind-hearted and patient. Breaking the heart of a person she truly cared about was not something she could do. However, she knew that she had to him something, anything. She swallowed hard, frantically searching for the right words to say.

"Why Yuna?" Brother spoke, breaking the silence.

_"Say something, anything!" _She thought to herself, as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "This... Isn't easy for me."

"It is not easy for me either!" He replied morosely.

"I guess maybe I should get straight to the point then." Yuna felt as if the weight of all Spira was resting on her shoulders. "I don't feel the same way Brother. I never have." She could almost feel the words strike him like a thousand sharp knives as he sat there, stunned. She paused for a moment, quickly thinking of something she could say to ease the pain of her last statement. "Please, don't take me the wrong way..." She continued.

"What have I ever done to you?" His bloodshot emerald eyes were filled with new tears.

"Nothing Brother. You've never done anything to wrong me. In fact, I appreciate everything you've done for us, for Rikku, for Paine, for Buddy, Shinra, and especially me throughout this journey and my pilgrimage two years ago. You've done so much for us, I don't know where we would be without you." She paused again, trying to read his expression. His head was lowered, gazing at his hands, fumbling in his lap. "I just... I just... could never love you that way. My mind was always set on him. So that's why I couldn't feel the same way about you."

Brother's hands were shaking nervously. He tried to hold back all the emotions pummeling through him. In a frustrated sigh, he slumped over in his seat. "It hurts."

"I know it hurts, and it hurts me a lot to say this. It really does. I care about you a lot." She said, taking a step closer to him.

"Really?" His tone of voice improved.

"Yes." She said. "You are a cherished friend and a wonderful cousin. Because of that reason, I really wouldn't be right for me to have pursue that with you, even if I did have those kinds of feelings for you." She smiled, pausing for another moment to gather more words. "I do love you in another way though. I know that may not be enough for you, and I hope maybe one day you will understand."

"Yuna loves me as a friend?" He smiled for the first time in the past eighteen hours.

"Of course!" Yuna held out her arms, welcoming him for an embrace. Brother jumped at the opportunity, squeezing her so tightly that she found it hard to breathe. When he finally released his death-grip, she turned to him again. "I'm sorry Brother, I really am."

"It still hurts, but I will get better." He said, once again returning his glance to his hands. "I-I am happy for you." He said sullenly. "I should have known all along. But when you were with us, Yuna made my heart sing." Brother sighed deeply. "Yuna has found what she was looking for. I will find my happiness too someday." He paused for a moment.

"Thank you Brother!" Yuna giggled, before placing a friendly kiss on his cheek. The brief contact, sent an electric chill up his spine, causing him to jump to his feet.

"Whooo-hoo! Where to next?" Brother exclaimed, hopping back into his seat.

"Let's go visit Khimari!" Yuna laughed.

"Gagazet, here we gooooooo!" Brother shouted, as the Celsius took off at full speed. A loud thump and yelp resounded behind the door. Yuna immediately ran to the back of the Bridge.

"Whoops!" She cried as the door flung open, revealing Tidus sitting on the cold steel floor rubbing the back of his head. "Are you okay?" She held her hand out to him.

"Yeah, I'm all right." He took her hand, as Yuna helped pull him to his feet. "You don't think he did that on purpose did he?" Tidus complained, checking his other hand for any signs of blood.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Did it go over well?"

"Yeah, I think so." Yuna looked over in Brother's general direction. He seemed to be back to his usual self again.

"Yuna!" Shinra called from inside the Bridge. "I want all of you to come here for a minute!"

Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Paine approached him. The younger boy sat in the chair examining the sphere screen before him. "What's up?" Rikku asked.

"I've been developing these for awhile, but I want you guys to try it out for me. Think of it as a beta-test." He peeked over his seat looking at the four people standing around him. After a second, he sat down, opening a steel box he had taken from below his seat. He pulled out a small electronic device attached to a leather wristband. "I present to you, the personal commsphere unit, or PCS unit for short!" Shinra exclaimed proudly. "This allows you to contact the commsphere network we installed throughout Spira. It also allows you to contact anyone else with one of these. On top of that, if any of you should be separated, it contains a tracking device so that you can find each other easily. It also contains a direct link to the Celsius, so you can call it from wherever you are."

"What prompted you to make them?" Paine asked, examining the device Shinra was displaying for her.

"Cid asked if I could make two for him. I decided while I was at it, I'd make some for the rest of you. But since we have another person on board, we'll have to let Buddy and Brother use the fifth one." The boy explained.

"Whoa! Neato!" Rikku exclaimed, hopping around as per usual.

"Would you like to check the Commsphere Network?" Shinra asked.

"Alright!" Yuna said.

"Just punch in the number for the location." Shinra explained, as he handed her a hand-written code for each of the twelve commspheres, along with the six PCS units.

Yuna punched in the number for Besaid. Immediately a small screen appeared above her wrist. Yuna looked into it for a few moments. Eventually Wakka could be seen walking out of his hut. "Wakka!" Yuna called. "Wakka, over here!"

"Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed, quickly approaching the sphere. "You guys doing all right, ya?"

"Everything is great!" Yuna said. "Guess what?"

"What's up?"

"I can call you from anywhere! So you and Lulu don't have to worry about me, okay?" She smiled, Tidus peeked behind her shoulder looking into the screen.

"You keepin' an eye on her?" Wakka asked.

"Of course!" Tidus grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Good!" Wakka gave him a thumbs-up.

"Talk to you soon Wakka. Tell Lulu I said hi!" Yuna waved at him.

"Be good now, ya?" He waved in return before the screen vanished into the unit.

Rikku poked at Tidus' shoulder, motioning towards Brother, who thankfully, still had his back turned to them. "You might wanna be careful for awhile." She warned.

"Right." Tidus whispered, squeezing Yuna gently before letting go of her.

"Khimari will be so happy to see you." She said gleefully. "I can't wait!" She paused for a moment. "You know, Khimari was the one who found that sphere. If it wasn't for him..." She began.

Rikku turned to Shinra. "Wait a minute! You said a minute ago Pops wanted one of these. Did he say why?"

"I don't know! I'm just a kid!" Shinra shook his head before plopping into his seat.

Rikku sighed. 'Anyway, it's getting late. Maybe we should get some sleep!"

"Maybe we should." Paine added.

"We'll land the ship at the Calm Lands and take you guys to Gagazet first thing in the morning." Buddy said. "Sound good Brother?"

"Rodger!" Brother cried, still elated from his previous contact with Yuna.

With that, the four headed towards the sleeping area. Rikku and Paine retired to their beds as usual, while Yuna crawled into hers, allowing Tidus to join her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They gazed into each other's eyes momentarily before Tidus closed the gap between their lips with a gentle kiss. Yuna, not wanting to disturb her friends, let the kiss linger for a few moments before they parted their lips quietly. "Good night." She whispered into his ear.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered, placing another delicate kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The first deep cerulean hues of daybreak filtered into the cabin from the numerous glass panels above. It was just light enough for Yuna to find her way back to the bed in which she had become accustomed to for the past several months. She sat on the edge keeping her eyes on the sleeping form who had taken up most of the space on the bed while she was in the bathroom. She sighed slightly in frustration as she tried to gently push him over a little without disturbing his sleep. During the night, he had also managed to pull most of the blankets over him, leaving her curling up beside him for warmth. Yuna was finding it hard to cope with her new sleeping partner. In one last huff she pushed his torso over, hoping he would roll to his side. To her horror, he rolled completely over in the opposite direction, falling off the bed and hitting his head on the floor with a loud thump.

"Aaah!" His eyes flew open with a jolt as a throbbing pain echoed through his skull. He lied there for a moment trying to remember where he was. He last remembered lying on the bed next to Yuna. He wondered if he had somehow rolled off the bed on his own accord.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Yuna whispered to him before he had the chance to find out for himself.

"What happened?" He replied, mimicing her volume.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were taking up the whole bed and I couldn't get in. I tried to push you over, but I guess I pushed you too hard and --"

"What's with you pushing me around all of a sudden?" He teased playfully. "If you keep it up, the only pushing you'll be doing is pushing me around in a wheelchair. That really hurt you know?" He winked at her before pulling the blankets back, allowing Yuna to crawl under them first. He then settled next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and touching his nose to hers.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to smile. "Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Well, you have a habit of stealing the blankets." She complained with a playful tone touching the tip of his nose with her index finger.

"Do I really?" He smirked, yanking the blankets from her, rolling onto his other side. The cool air hit Yuna with a blast as the warmth escaped her.

"Hey!" She pulled at the blankets, unable to free them from Tidus, as he held on with a very tight grip. She stood and pulled at them from the opposite side of the bed, placing her foot on the wooden frame for extra strength. He laughed quietly in response before letting go. It sent her falling backwards, landing on her rear with another loud thump. Yuna decided to use this minor accident to her advantage.

"Owww..." She winced, rubbing her tail bone. She continued to lay there on her side feigning more pain that what she was actually feeling. A few seconds passed without any other audible movement. Tidus rolled over to check on her.

"Yuna?" He called, instantly noticing her condition. "Oh no... Did I hurt you?" He went to her at once kneeling at her side. He knew Yuna had most likely been through much more physical pain in the past two years, but he didn't want to be the cause of any of it. He intrinsically felt at fault. Though he knew she was a strong woman both emotionally and physically, he wanted to protect her from anything and everything that came her way. Perhaps it was still the guardian in him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I'll be okay." She said softly.

"Here, let me help you." He helped Yuna to her feet gently and led her to the bed, tucking her in gently. He then placed a tender kiss on her forehead and laid down beside her on top of the blankets, wrapping his arms over her just the same as he had before.

Yuna starred at him bewildered at his change in actions. He went from playful teenager to curteous gentleman in a matter of seconds. She wondered what kind of power she possessed to cause him to change so drastically. She let another minute or two pass before she decided to let him in from the proverbial dog-house. "You can get under the blankets with me now." She said.

"No!" He protested, pulling her close to him. "I don't want you to catch cold or get hurt because of me."

"Stop it." She giggled. "Just get under here with me. I don't want you to catch cold or hurt yourself either."

"Alright, Alright." He sat up and curled up next to her under the blankets pulling her next to him as close as possible. Another moment passed as he reached down her back towards her _"injury". _He placed his hand over it gently, causing Yuna's eyes to fly open. She started at him for a moment, unsure of how to react to his hands on such a personal area of her body. "Does it still hurt?" He whispered gingerly in her ear.

"Um... a little, I guess." She felt herself blush. If she was this nervous over him touching her bottom, she couldn't imagine what her reaction would be to him touching other areas. This thought immediately caused her to blush further.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" He tried to stiffle a laugh before it escaped his throat.

Yuna wasn't sure how to respond, other than grabbing his hand immediately placing it back to her waist. She was thankful for the very dim blue light in the room, otherwise he would have seen her in twenty-seven shades of red.

"Kidding." He smirked.

It would be a few more hours before everyone on the ship would be awake, if they hadn't been awoken already by the racket they had just caused. Yuna decided that maybe there was nothing she had done herself. His actions simply defined who he was. The man holding her tightly in his arms was just as gentle and caring as he was playful and jubilant. She remembered for a moment how much more intereresting and enjoyable her journeys were when he was with her. She smiled at those thoughts. _"This is definately going to be an interesting 'always', isn't it?" _Maybe this was all just a part of the endless road of discovery they would walk together.She entwined her fingers with his before letting sleep overtake her once more.

* * *

**Revision Notes: **

**8/5/05: **Fixed a problem with the chapter listing. Whoops.


	4. Secret Maneuverings

**Chapter Four: Secret Maneuverings**

**Author's Note: **Chapter Two has been revised quite a bit. If you have the chance, please go back and read it! Several details were added to help the flow and structure of the story. Thank you M'jai for the review! Thank you for taking the time to check out my story as well. We seem to be writing about simular subjects but after reading your story, I decided to take it in an entirely different direction.

* * *

The frigid air seemed as heavy as the ice that covered the towering mountain that stood before her. Braving the powerful frozen winds, a young woman steadily climbed the icy peaks. She stopped, at once, twirling around as her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair whipped across her rosy cheeks. She wore a royal blue knee-length chocobo down jacket with several leather belts buckling it into place across her torso. She wore a dark green and black leather headband which covered her ears. Across the front of it, a pair of blue goggles helped keep everything in place. On her legs she wore a pair of black leather pants with zippers running up the middle. The pants were stuffed into a pair of knee-high lace up boots. Small light blue pom-poms hung from the tips of her shoelaces as they blew in the wind, adding a hint of innocence to the woman's tough appearance. Taking a leather gloved hand, she brushed her hair back from her face as she surveyed her location. The pre-dawn blue sky had now faded into orange and magenta, adding color to her already flushed complexion.

_"Ed'c desa." _She whispered as she headed further up the mountain. However, she stopped dead in her tracks as a mammoth Ronso could be seen making his way down the icy path. She quickly ducked behind a nearby snow-covered boulder, hoping she hadn't been seen. _"lnyb!" _The young woman realized she had left tracks in her wake. She pulled two small daggers from the pouch that hung from the belt around her waist. She realized that the small iron blades would do little for her defence in the event of a Ronso attack. She kneeled in the snow hoping that the large beast would pass. She could hear large footsteps quickly approaching, as well as heavy breaths and a low pitched growl. It grew closer. The footsteps stopped, directly in front of where she was hiding. She could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins as she gripped the small weapons with clenched fists. Her heart was beating rapidly as she could almost feel the beast breathing down her neck.

"High Summoner?" The Ronso called.

"Eh? eerrr..." The woman had been caught off guard. She didn't dare look at him, as her swirled green eyes would have given her away. "I'm sorry! I'm just looking for a sphere over here." She laughed nervously as she began digging around in the snow. "Don't worry about me!" The woman's voice sounded eerily identical to Yuna's.

"Very well. Good Luck." With that, the Ronso continued down the snow-laden path towards the settlement below.

"Phew!" She sighed, as she leaned against the boulder after she made sure he was gone. _ "Dryd fyc y lmuca uha!" _She remained there for a moment, breathing heavily before sitting up with a start._ "Ur hu!" _She then raced up the incline, fighting against the heavy winds. She finally made it to the rocky bridge just before the entrance to the mountain cave. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath in the icy air.

"You're late." A deep voice could be heard from the direction of the bridge. The young woman looked up, to see a shadowy figure approach her in the snow.

"S-Sorry!" The woman spoke in the man's native language. "I would've been here on time but..."

"We don't have time for your little excuses." His face became clear now. His features were as if they had been chiseled into his face. His eyes were also green and swirled, but his naturalistic attire seemed to hint that he was not Al Bhed at all. He was older than the woman standing before him. A thin beard covered his masculine chin. His thick eyebrows were furrowed as he scorned the younger woman. "See to it that you don't make it a habit."

"Rodger!" She saluted him.

"You've been briefed on your mission?" The man asked of her.

"Yes. I was briefed by the captain prior to arriving here." She explained in a more serious tone.

"Good. Then this should be short." The man pulled a metal lockbox out of the green suede bag he was carrying with him. He handed the box and bag to the woman. "These are the items the captain said would be delivered to you. See to it that you don't loose them. There's an item in there of great importance on your mission. It was specially crafted and cannot be replaced. The other items are to be used in case of an emergency."

"Yes sir!" She saluted again, before taking the bag from his hands. "I'll make sure nothing happens to it!"

"Good. Now, get to your watchpost immediately. They will probably be arriving on the mountain soon. Keep your eyes peeled for anything that happens."

"Yes sir!" The woman saluted once more before heading back in the direction from where she came.

"Why did he have to hire her of all people for such an important mission?" The man muttered under his breath when she was out of earshot. He headed back towards the teleporter that lay at the entrance to the cave.

* * *

The sun had nearly reached it's high point in the sky, filtering warmth into the cabin. Tidus had been the last person that morning to wake up. Upon waking, he headed to the bar for a quick breakfast and then to a shower. Yuna was then left alone peacefully at the bar with a small pad of paper bound by three coarse ties. She had immersed herself in writing. From time to time, she would stop and hum a peaceful tune before returning the pen to the paper.

"Thash ish a love-elly tune, mish Yuna." Barkeep said, as he was busy drying a small stack of dishes with a white towel.

"Thank you Barkeep!" Yuna smiled at the Hypello.

"Will yoush be performing ish for ush?" He asked

"Maybe sometime. It's not quite finished yet."

"I shee." He returned to his work, as did Yuna. After a few moments she had completely engrossed herself in writing that she didn't notice Tidus standing behind her trying to peek.

"What'cha writing?" He asked cheerfully placing his hands on her back.

"Oh! Nothing!" Yuna blushed, quickly placing the paper and pen in her leather pouch before he could see.

"Oh, I get it!" He announced. "You're writing something naughty and you don't want me to see it, huh?"

"Aah!" Yuna blushed further. "No that's not it at all!"

"Sure it is." He rolled his eyes at her playfully. "I bet you were writing a really dirty story about me and you in that hot spring you were telling me about. You're just waiting for the chance to take me up there today and act on it." He teased.

"No!" Yuna protested. She hadn't even thought of the idea of taking him there, much less doing anything _like that _on Ronso sacred ground. She felt as if her cheeks were on fire. She hid her face from him in embarrassment.

"Innocent little Yuna's all grown up now." He chuckled, placing his hands just under her arms. He paused for a moment before tickling her. Yuna jumped and began struggling with him in a fit of laughter. She nearly fell off the bar stool before Tidus could grab her.

"Knock it off!" She struggled to free herself from him. She pressed her face into his chest laughing. "Please!"

"Trying to get away from me, are you?" He moved his hands to her back in compliance, embracing her tightly. He placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo. He smiled. "I'm just playing, you know that right?"

"Of course." She replied, feeling his warm, freshly-cleaned skin on her cheek.

"Yeah! Knock it off!" A voice could be heard from the doorway. "What's going on here, huh?" Rikku teased.

"Nothing." Tidus spoke up looking at the Al Bhed woman.

"We're ready to go anytime." Paine spoke up behind her.

"Alright! Let's go!" Yuna exclaimed, pulling Tidus along.

* * *

The trek down the mountain had not been too hard. However, finding a suitable hiding spot was another story. The young Al Bhed woman sat impatiently on a ledge that overlooked the Ronso village. Upon finding this spot, she had immersed herself in exploring the contents of the metal box. Inside was a smaller metal box. She opened it, revealing a note and a package wrapped in protective paper. She unfolded the note, reading it.

_"Here is the communication device that you will be need in order to carry out this mission successfully. After you have read these instructions, please tap into unit 020 to contact me. After which, you will need to tap into the proper unit for your location. When you find the target's next location, please let me know so we can plan strategically. I've included some basic instructions and a list of all units in the network. Please do not loose these. They are vital to the mission._

_The Captain" _

She immediately unwrapped the package and contacted the Captain. She did not give her location, but by the surrounding area, he could tell where she was. She was told to wait, and she had been, for several hours. She had since fallen asleep using the suede bag and it's soft contents as a pillow.

"Khimari!" A high-pitched cheerful voice could be faintly heard from below. "Guess who we found!"

The Al Bhed woman immediately opened her eyes, fumbling with the device and instructions in front of her as she cursed in her native language. She pressed the buttons allowing her to view the conversation taking place below.

"Hey! Miss me?" A blonde man appeared on the sphere, waving to the Ronso leader.

"Sphere Khimari found was useful?" He asked looking at Yuna.

"Well, sort of. I found out the man on the sphere wasn't him. But as it turns out, we found him after all."

"Khimari happy to see Yuna guardian return." He smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Good to see you too!" Tidus exclaimed before being pulled into the Ronso's strong embrace. "Ahh!"

"Yuna and friends defeat giant machina under Bevelle?" He asked as he let Tidus go.

"Yes! We defeated Vegnagun just a few days ago. When we came back, he was waiting there for me off the shore of Besaid, like we found him the first time. He wanted to see how everything's changed in the past two years, so we decided to go on another journey so he could find out." She explained.

"We really smashed that thing up!" Rikku exclaimed punching the air.

"Down bow." Paine attempted to calm her.

"Sphere Yuna find this morning on Gagazet useful too?" Khimari asked?

"Oops!" The woman muttered from above, which was also heard on the commsphere below, causing everyone to look at Yuna.

"Huh?" Yuna looked around trying to find the location of the voice. "I was on the ship all night. I couldn't get away from him this morning." She gestured playfully at Tidus. His behavior was beginning to rub off on her slowly.

"Ronso was on mountain patrol and saw High Summoner digging in snow for sphere."

Yuna crossed her arms in thought. "Well, there are a lot of sphere hunters. Since Gagazet is so vital to our history, I'm sure there's many sphere hunters up there looking for bits and pieces of our past."

"Perhaps Yuna is right."

"Khimari?" Yuna asked. "Any word on what's going on in Macalania?"

"Khimari not know." He replied. "No traveller to Gagazet in long time. You go to spring again?" He looked at her, concerned. Khimari remembered the night that Tidus and Yuna shared their first kiss under the light of the magical forest. He never said a word about his presence there, out of respect for Yuna. "If forest fade. Yuna go soon to see it." He cautioned.

"What? It's fading?" Tidus glanced at Yuna.

"Yes." She gazed up at the falling snow. "Now that the Fayth are gone, Macalania is dying. I've seen it a few times, but I was hoping I'd be able to see it one last time with you, now that you're back.." she told him.

"Alright. Let's go then!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! Let's stop in the Calm Lands and play some games!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan." Paine shrugged.

"We'll see you Khimari." Yuna said, before giving her former guardian an endearing hug.

"Later Khimari!" Rikku also hugged him.

"See ya!" Tidus waved before the four headed down the path towards the Calm Lands.

"Captain, they're going to Macalania. I'm on their tail!"

"Good job!" A brash voice could be heard on the other end.

"Oh, and there's a blonde man with her."

"What!" The voice on the other end exclaimed.

"He's blonde and he appears to be wearing something Al Bhed. He may be a spy."

* * *

Rikku and Paine agreed to stay in the Calm lands, leaving Tidus and Yuna to themselves. The young couple decided to take a Chocobo to the forest entrance. The ride was rather quick and easy. Yuna sat closest to the bird's neck, while Tidus sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Usually Chocobos could only carry one person, but since Tidus and Yuna were both so light, it wasn't too much of a hindrance on the swift creature. They had purposely chose a larger bird so they could both ride together. Upon arriving at their destination, Tidus descended from the large bird before gingerly helping his companion down. They headed off towards the misty forest hand in hand.

They arrived at their destination within a few minutes of reaching the entrance. The two stood in an awkward silence looking at the gradually dying enchanted forest. Unable to find any other words to say, Yuna spoke up. "What was it like?"

"What was what like? The Chocobo ride?" Tidus glanced at her in confusion.

"No. I mean, the Farplane."

"Oh... that." Tidus spoke, feeling his cheerful spirit sink. He was silent for a few moments, partially trying to remember what he could of his experience there and fighting to stay optimistic. "I don't remember much of it, really." Tidus finally spoke. "I do remember... after jumping from the airship..." He stopped, and stared at the ground beneath his feet. "If this is too much for you Yuna, we can talk about something else..."

"No. Go on." Yuna replied, her voice was cheerful and full of curiosity. "I don't mind talking about it anymore, at least with you." She squeezed his hand gently, coaxing him to continue.

"I remember seeing Auron, Braska and My old man..." He said.

"So you met my father?" Yuna smiled at him.

"Yeah... I don't really remember much after that." He paused for a moment trying to catch anything that came to mind. "I do remember there were times when I could feel you nearby. I just wanted to do this..." He grabbed Yuna abruptly, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

_"All I can remember is loneliness. All I can remember is being separated from you. I just wanted to cry. But then... if I did, my old man would probably come up out of nowhere and give me a hard time about it." _A million thoughts crossed his mind while part of him relived the only emotions he could remember feeling. He tightened his grip on her, as if somehow it would ease his pain. He swallowed hard. "I had a feeling that maybe you were in danger... and I wanted to help you. I think... there was another time... but I don't really remember."

Yuna looked at her companion. His eyes reflected with sadness while he expression told her how regretful he was. She could tell this was a painful subject for him. She told her experience, in hopes that it would help to comfort him. "I went to the Farplane and I saw you there, twice! The first time, you helped me escape. The second time, was when I saw the Fayth. He asked if I wanted to walk with you again, and I said yes. Then, when I came back to Besaid, you were there, like you had been waiting for me." She looked into his eyes once more. He smiled at her before letting his arms fall to his side, ending the embrace.

They stood for a few moments gazing at the misty spring before them. _"In this same place, over two years ago... you kissed me. At that time, I wanted nothing more than to go to your Zanarkand in your arms. Part of me wanted to sacrifice everything just to be with you. But I knew I couldn't. After we had defeated Sin and the celebrations were over, I had continued telling myself that this one moment with you was all I needed. I never thought I would be here with you again. I had told myself that I had to let you go. But I couldn't."_ Yuna touched Tidus' hand, taking it in hers. "Do you remember..." She trailed off, nervously. "...What I said before you left us?"

He looked at her, knowing very well what she meant.

"I love you." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yuna... I-- I" He began, his voice unsteady as emotion swelled through every inch of his being. He pulled her close again. "I-- I love you too." Moisture stung at his eyes as he held her, his strength failing him. "...So much." His voice cracked slightly.

He pulled back for a moment to look at her face. Tears glistened as they streamed down her rosy cheeks, yet she was smiling. He touched her cheek, wiping away her tears, as he could feel his own forming at the corner of his eyes. She laughed, causing him to do the same in response. Tidus lifted her by the waist and twirled her around, tears of joy now streaming down his cheeks. He continued to laugh. All at once, he stopped, pulling her close, just as he had done two years ago. Their lips met again in passionate fervor. He kissed her hungrily as he stroked her hair with one hand and her bare back with his other. Yuna's arms were wrapped around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. She touched his warm skin, it was slightly rough but still gentle and smooth. She could feel his fine hairs under her fingertips as she stroked his arm. He gently lowered her to the forest floor, looking into her eyes from where he leaned on her from above. He was careful not to hurt her, as he continued kissing her lips softly, before trailing down her neck, sending electric chills through Yuna's body. She shivered, as she wrapped her arms around him begging for more of his warmth. This time, however, he didn't stop at her hood, but his kisses traveled down to her collarbone. He planted kisses all over the tender skin above where the soft fabric of her shirt began. His wayward hair ticked her chin and neck.

Tidus, afraid to go further, for the lack of complete privacy, slowly traveled back up her neck, and began sucking tenderly on her earlobe. A small moan escaped Yuna's lips causing him to smile inwardly. He settled himself on the ground beside her, never breaking physical contact with her. He wrapped his other arm around her torso, holding her arm just above her yellow vinyl armbands. Yuna was breathing heavily. She rolled to her side and began kissing him again, wanting more. As they kissed, their legs became entangled in each other.

* * *

Rikku had been busy playing games with Brother, while Paine and Buddy sat comfortably at the Travel Center engrossed in conversation. Shinra was still on board the Celsius, busy working on several projects. It was steadily growing dark. He had been leaning back in his chair deep in thought, when he dozed off. Completely unaware of the Al Bhed man on one of the surveillance cameras located by the hull of the ship. The man worked quickly, unscrewing a small panel. Underneath, there was a set of wires and circuitry. He placed a small object inside, attaching it to one of the main circuits underneath. He paused for moment, looking towards the open plains. He fumbled nervously for a moment after returing to his work. He pressed a small button on the black object after attaching it securely. He then replaced the red metallic panel and screwed it into place before quickly darting away into the twilight unseen.

* * *

"I just could never say goodbye to you. Goodbye is forever... but we're connected." Yuna spoke softly, as she sat next to Tidus on the edge of the spring. "I guess, 'I love you' was the only thing I ever felt was right to say to you. Goodbye would mean I would never see you again. Farewell would mean you would be leaving. But... I didn't want you to leave me."

"Always?" He spoke, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He remembered the promise he had made in this same location.

"Right." She nodded. "Part of you still lingered on with me, even though you were on the Farplane."

The young couple stared at the enormous tree before them. While engulfed in purple mist, it's remaining light still shone brightly.

"I think..." Yuna spoke up again after another long silence. "I can finally let this place go. Even though I don't want these memories we shared here to fade."

"Yuna." Tidus placed his hand on her shoulder. "They won't ever fade, as long as you cherish them. I think that's what I've realized. Besides, we can make new memories together."

Yuna smiled at him. "You know... I think you're right." She said, nodding.

Suddenly, the sound of a very large branch cracking could be heard. Immediately after, what sounded like a yelp and a the branch crashed the the ground and echoed through the still forest.

Tidus jumped to his feet and looked towards the noise. "Who's there!" He called.

"Whoo... Whoo... Who..." The voice replied a moment later.

"That's the strangest sounding owl I've ever heard." Yuna stood, behind him. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't buy it." Tidus grunted. "I'm going to go check." He picked up his brotherhood sword which he had left leaning against a tree nearby.

"I'm coming too!" Yuna sprang to his side. Tidus gave her a worried glance, until he noticed her Tiny Bees in her hand. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." She winked at him. The couple headed towards the noise. Tidus motioned for Yuna to head in one direction while he checked the other.

The footsteps grew closer as the Al Bhed woman leaned against a tree silently cursing herself for her actions. Tidus was quickly approaching. If he came much further, she would easily be found out. She remained still._ 'Twice in one day! What's wrong with me!"_

"YUUUNNAAAAAA!" A loud voice could be heard from Yuna's PCS unit breaking the silence. "Is everything all right there?" Brother asked. "If he hurt you, I--I'll..."

"It's getting dark Yunie. You'd better get back to the Celsius!" Rikku called.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Yuna said. She appraoched Tidus through the thick brush. "We should be getting back. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's go."

"Oh alright." Tidus groaned. "Let's just hope it doesn't follow us... whatever it is." He took Yuna's hand as they headed towards the nearest Teleport Sphere to board the ship.

* * *

**Al Bhed Translation Guide for this chapter:**

**Inyb!** Crap!

**Ed'c desa.** It's time.

**Dryd fyc y lmuca uha!** That was a close one!

**Ur hu!** Oh no!

* * *

**Revision Notes: **

**8/5/05: **Added more to the last paragraph involving Al-Bhed sneakiness, as well as adding more details about why Tidus and Yuna decided to abrubtly end their little "session". ;)


End file.
